


let me name the stars for you

by micahgranados



Category: Clare Siobhan Sims 4, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Only One Bed, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahgranados/pseuds/micahgranados
Summary: ivy is warm, and kenai has been cold for so long.where kenai realises that he’d do just about anything for ivy.
Relationships: kenai collins/ivy johnson





	let me name the stars for you

**Author's Note:**

> do y’all ever think about how in love kenai is with ivy bc same

“kenai?” comes ivy’s groggy voice in the dark. “are you awake?”

kenai laughs —how could he not be awake when they have two crying children— and sits up, propping himself up on the bed on his elbows. “are you okay?” he reaches for the light. “i’m sorry, i— do you want me to move?”

it’s the second night of them sharing a bed and it hasn’t gotten any less awkward. kenai loves being able to be so close to the woman he loves, but they’re not even official yet. he doesn’t know if ivy even likes him.

“no.” now there’s a little more light, he can see ivy’s chewing her lip. “it’s okay.”

“are you sure? i can sleep in the chair—“

“no,” ivy says again. “no, really, it’s okay.”

“alright.”

there’s always this silence that follows them like bees to flowers. kenai looks to the duvet cover and traces the floral pattern with his finger. 

“i really don’t mind,” he says again, just to fill the quiet.

“no, it’s fine,” ivy gives that little giggle of hers. “honestly. i just— i— it’s so weird, isn’t it?”

“what is?”

“you know. having— having kids.”

kenai cringes, his cheeks reddening. “yeah. they’re— getting old now.”

“ _we’re_ getting old.”

he snorts. “yeah. i guess we are.”

their eyes meet, that deep brown hue as rich as soil. swallowing, kenai shuffles over until he’s barely on the bed and most of him is hanging off the side. ivy doesn’t move and he’s about to stand up and sit in that goddamn chair when she speaks.

“i wish i could’ve met your parents.”

he smiles sadly: the thought of willow and yona always makes his heart heavy. but, despite himself, a fuzzy sort of warmth wriggles throughout his body. ivy thinks about his parents? she thinks about meeting them? he clears his throat. “me too. they would’ve loved you.”

ivy grins. “really?”

“yeah! you know.” he wets his lips. “um, my parents built the farm from scratch.”

he doesn’t add:  _ kind of like how we did_. is there a we? he loves this little home of his, even if it’s cramped and dim and there’s only one bed.

at last, ivy sits down on the bed, cross-legged, so that she’s facing kenai. his breath hitches as their eyes meet. ivy is just always so warm. she is the sun, and he can’t help but be drawn to her. 

after a moment’s quiet, she tilts her head to the left and says into the blackness that’s only slightly illuminated by the light that he made, “i’m scared to be a parent.” her voice wobbles slightly, and kenai’s heart shatters.

instinctively, he grabs her hands, soft and clammy. that guilt that has been eating him alive for the past few weeks comes roaring back in a swift, unforgiving heartbeat. 

“no,” is all he can say, throat tight and unable to think clearly.

this is all his fault. that is a fact. it is his fault and ivy is suffering. sweet, energetic, passionate ivy who has been nothing but lovely to him. he has hurt her, and billie, and that is unforgivable. that is a fact.

he grips ivy’s hands desperately, trying to get her to see that she is so wonderful and kind and thoughtful and warm. she is light. ivy is the only person that hasn’t left him; that has stayed and stayed and stayed, even when he makes mistakes and even when he’s absolute idiot. 

“ivy,” his voice comes out in a strained croak. “i promise, you’re going to be a wonderful mother.” he sucks in a deep breath. “and i’m going to be here with you, all the way.”

ivy shakes her head and looks away from him. she sniffs and worries her lip, but her hands clutch at kenai’s.

“you remind me of my mum,” kenai says quietly. the hole willow’s death left in his heart probably won’t ever heal, but he can talk about her without crying so much now. “when we were little, our dad used to tell us stories about our mum — about how stubborn she was and how hard she worked to build the farm.” he rubs his thumbs over ivy’s knuckles. “i really look up to her.” hot tears start to run down his cheeks, but he doesn’t care. “and i know our kids are going to really look up to you.”

ivy exhales shakily, and it takes everything in kenai to not lean forward and wipe away her tears. “thank you.”

god, he almost says it. he almost says  _ i love you_. those words come so easily to him, like fixing a sink or sanding a table. it’s so easy to love ivy: his first instinct whenever he looks at her is to say  _ i love you. _she is warm, and kenai has been cold for so long. he wants her to know he loves her. that he thinks about kissing her. but he swallows it down along with his self-pity.

“i’m always here for you,” he says and he prays she knows he means it. he means it with his entire heart. ivy is his entire heart.

“i think i’m just tired,” she says quietly.

“do you want me to sleep on the—“

“ _ no _ ,” she laughs. he’s got her smiling again, and that fuzziness spreads wider throughout his body.

“okay.” kenai scooches over more so he’s basically not even on the bed anymore and ivy lies down next to him. “goodnight.” the word drops heavily, clumsily, into the air. it should be followed by an  _ i love you _ and a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“goodnight,” ivy whispers back and kenai turns off the light.

he’s just closed his eyes when the crying starts.

“i’ll get it,” he says, dragging himself out of bed, and sorts out prim.

ivy is asleep when he returns, so he settles down in the chair by the crib and hopes the babies won’t wake up ivy. and hopefully she won’t be too mad at him for sleeping in the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> hello thank you so much for reading!!!!! kenaivy is one of my favourite ships they’re just so soft?? i love how kenai’s love language is giving like it just makes me hhhhhhh he deserves the WORLD


End file.
